


Spider Slayer

by startswithhope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Neighbors, Sexual Humor, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an AU prompt from tumblr: "This is totally awkward considering before this the only interactions we've ever had have been casual nods to each other in the hallway but there's a huge fucking spider in my bath tub and you seem like the friendly neighbor type please help me." I expect further chapters to veer into M territory, so I'm rating this as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eight Legged Matchmaker

She can’t move. She’s afraid if she does, it will attack.Even breathing feels like too much activity and she holds her breath, cursing herself for not having anything that can help her in this situation. No shoes, no cup, no random magazine, no _backbone_. She may be the most bad-ass bail bondsperson in Boston, but that means nothing in the face of the 8 legged monstrosity that has staked its claim on her bathtub. It’s not even in the bottom, where she can turn on the water and wash it down the drain, not sure if it would fit through anyway, as it is the size of her head.  Really, it is. No, it’s perched on the goddamn faucet, staring her down like the coward she is.

Realizing she is getting nowhere in her current state, wrapped in her bathrobe, her long blonde hair tied in a knot on top of her head, she begins to slowly back her way into her hallway. By the time her back hits the wall that leads to her front door, she knows who she needs. David. It wouldn’t be the first time he has rescued her in a situation like this, but she damn well hopes it will be the last. Opening her front door, she peeks into the hallway to make sure no one is there before sprinting across the hall to David’s door. Using her fist, she pounds as hard as she can, knowing that he likes to play that stupid medieval knight themed video game at full volume with his headphones on. Hearing no movement behind the door in response to her banging she begins to worry that he may actually not be home after all.

Panic. Her back finds his door as she slumps backwards, sending out a silent,  _half-hearted_ , curse towards his girlfriend Mary Margaret who undoubtedly has taken her savior from her this night.  To make matters worse, she now has to go back inside of her apartment, not knowing where the damn thing is now, if it has moved from its perch or if it is hiding just inside her doorway, waiting to pounce. Banging her head a few more times against the door in frustration, she attempts to muscle up the courage to face her fear. Just as she is straightening to push herself from the doorway, she hears the squeaky hinges of the door at the end of the hallway.

Of course, it would be  _him_  who would be the one to witness this embarrassment. Clutching her bathrobe tighter, she sneaks a glance towards his door, spotting the mess of dark hair as he leans into view, a curiously amused expression evident even from the distance between them.

“Lass, is everything alright?”

Closing her eyes for a brief second, she allows her options to flash behind her closed lids. Option one, nod that she is fine and go back to her apartment ( _which isn’t really an option_ ) or two, turn to the molten hot neighbor she has been lusting for from afar and beg him to help her. Opening her eyes, shoving her pride far out of sight, she knows what she has to do.

Apparently, he had grown concerned at her lack of response, as he is much closer to her now than she expected him to be, turning to find him just a few feet away, shirtless ( _god dammit_ ), his pajama pants hanging low enough that she knows what her dreams will be filled with tonight ( _as if he hasn’t taken up residence there for months anyway_ ). His left hand is scratching absentmindedly behind his ear, causing the muscles of his abdomen to flex sinfully, the clearing of his throat the only thing capable of drawing her eyes upwards.

Not that this view is any less distracting mind you, as the man’s eyes should come with a damn warning label. Having him this close to her she can see that there are gold flecks hidden in the brilliant blue, his perfect eyebrows now quirking at her, the look on his face one of bewilderment and perhaps,  _attraction_.

Realizing he probably thinks she is mute at this point, considering that they have never spoken to date, nods and sneaking glances the most contact they’ve had until now, she knows she needs to say something.

“Uh, hi.” Well, at least that was  _something_.

“Hello, love.”

The sound of his accented voice curling from his tongue causes a slight quiver between her thighs, her hands wrapping her robe tighter instinctively, feeling suddenly as if he can see right through her to the nakedness beneath.

“The banging on David’s door sounded pretty panicked, so I thought I would check to see if you needed some help. I passed him on the stairs earlier as he was heading out with an overnight bag, so I don’t expect you will see him again this evening.”  

“I had a feeling. Sorry I was so loud, I just…needed David. He usually helps me when, well, dammit…”

Looking him in the eye, she tries to shake off her approaching panic attack, deciding that she is just going to have to own up and beg this beautiful stranger for his assistance.

“Are you afraid of spiders?”

“Sorry, lass?”

“Spiders. Can you handle them? Cause I can’t. And the biggest goddamn spider on planet Earth is inside my apartment right now and I can’t go back in there until its dead.”

He is laughing at her. If she wasn’t so annoyed she would admit that the deep timbre of his chuckle is just another thing she can add to the list of things that make him the sexiest man she has ever seen, but right now, she needs him to stop laughing and help her.

“Go ahead, laugh. I can take it, as long as when you are done with your amusement you will go in there and kill that thing for me? Please?”

He reaches out, his hand wrapping tentatively around her elbow, giving her a light squeeze as he steps a bit closer to her.

‘Of course, where is it?

“Bathtub. I don’t have anything to give you to kill it, sorry.”

Watching, she sees him lean down, the muscles of his back rippling as he removes one of his flip flops before straightening and holding up in front of his face.

“I’ll be your savior, lass.”

He gives her a wide smile, bowing slightly at the waist before turning to her door, disappearing inside like a knight in plaid pajama pants.

While he is out of sight she wracks her brain, hoping she has put her bra and underwear in the hamper and not on the floor of her bedroom, which he would be walking through to get to her en suite. Thankfully, she had cleaned her bathroom this weekend, removing any lingering fears of hair in the drain or toothpaste clumps on her sink.

After what feels like forever, she begins to wonder exactly what she was thinking asking a complete stranger to go inside her apartment alone, now worrying that this beautiful man was in fact a creeper, currently sniffing her panties and rifling through her drawers.  _It doesn’t take this long to kill a damn spider._  Just as she is reaching for door it swings open, her flip flopped armed neighbor looking a bit frazzled and apologetic as he walks back into the hallway.

“What happened?”

“Um, well…I saw the creature and almost got it, but….it got away. I’m afraid it was a bit faster than I expected and well, it’s now somewhere under your bed, love.”

“Oh. My. God.  I can’t. No. I won’t be able to sleep in there.”

“I’m so sorry, love, I can’t fit underneath the bed-frame to get to it.”

“It’s not your fault. You tried. Please tell me that I’m not overreacting and that is the biggest spider you’ve ever seen?”

“Aye, you would probably have to pay the pet fee for it if the landlords knew it had taken up residence here.”

Catching his eye, she takes in his barely contained laughter, causing her to let out a deep breath and smile, a laugh of her own threatening to escape at the ridiculousness that is her life.

“Thank you, um….sorry, I don’t even know your name?”

“Killian Jones, at your service, milady.” He is bowing again, flourishing the flip flop still in his hand like a sword, his eyes staying locked with hers.

Shaking her head at him, now fully laughing at his ridiculousness, she waits until he is done with his dramatics before introducing herself in return.

“Nice to meet you, Killian. I’m Emma.”

“Swan.”

“Yes, how did you know that?”

His hand is reaching again for his ear, giving away that this is obviously a nervous tick, one that she is finding more adorable each time he does it.

“Saw it on your mailbox, love.”

“Oh, right. Well, Killian, thank you for trying to rescue me. I feel ridiculously embarrassed right now.”

“It was really not a problem, Emma. But, I, forgive me for prying, but where do you plan to sleep?”

She actually doesn’t have a good answer for that particular question, she realizes, as going back inside to gather her things to go stay with her friend Ruby would mean putting herself in the path of the spider again. Perhaps she could sleep out here in the hallway? She lifts her eyes to meet his quiet, questioning gaze, wishing she has something to say that sounds believable.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll….I’ll figure something out.”

Perhaps it is the fact that she has made no move to approach her door, or the panic that is beginning to show on her face, but something obviously prompts Killian to make an offer she really  _should_  refuse.

“I have a spare bedroom that you are welcome to, Emma. I promise, I’m not a murderer, unless we’re talking about spider murder that is, which I have already proven to be quite bad at.”

Emma lets the shock of his offer sink in for a moment before looking him in the eye, scrutinizing him in the dim light of the hallway as she ponders her current lack of options. She should probably say no,  as there are a million reasons why this was a horrible idea. But looking at him now, all beautiful and charming and  _shirtless_ , she smiles at him, deciding to throw caution to the wind for once in her life.

“Can I borrow some pajamas?” 


	2. Fire and Ice

“Sorry lass, I hope this’ll do? I don’t seem to have much small enough to fit you.”

He’s holding up the matching top to the pajama bottoms _that are still sitting sinfully low on his waist_ and a pair of boxer shorts from his position in the doorway of his bedroom.

“We’ll match, how cute.”

He peers down at his legs and then looks back up at her, a slight blush tinging the tips of his ears as he gives her a somewhat bashful smile.

“Aye, I suppose we will.”

There’s something about his nervousness that’s helping to calm hers and she finds herself moving towards him, one hand still clasping her robe tightly to avoid giving him a free show as she comes to stand in front of him.  She takes the clothes from his outstretched palm, their fingers brushing lightly under the flannel as he steps from the doorway into the hallway. She wishes she could say that she felt sparks at his touch, but honestly, her whole body feels like a livewire and just being within a few feet of him feels electric.

“You can change in my room. I need to go dig out the extra sheets and blankets for the guest room.”

“I’ll be quick so I can help you.”

“Don’t fret, Swan. We’ve got all night.”

The salacious wink he punctuated that last statement with was pretty ridiculous, but she finds herself laughing all the same. She makes sure to roll her eyes dramatically before closing the door to his room to change, _and catch her breath_.

She tries not to look around too much, having worried about him being a creeper she doesn’t want to become one herself. Quickly pulling on the boxer shorts, navy blue with little white anchors ( _seriously, how cute is he?),_ she lets her robe drop to his bed so she can slide her arms into his shirt. As she works the buttons closed she can’t help but blush at the fact that she’s cuddling up into her sexy neighbor’s clothes like she’s his girlfriend getting ready for bed. And yes, she definitely took note of his _lack of smaller clothing_ , leading her to believe that he’s single (G _od she hopes so_ ) or at least doesn’t have a serious girlfriend who might leave clothes around. She feels a bit like a teenager with a crush, but honestly, she wants to put aside _alone and aloof Emma Swan_ for an evening and just go with it for once. Glancing up to look in the mirror, she attempts to make less of a mess of her hair that’s still knotted on top of her head, thankful that she hadn’t washed all of her makeup off before being evicted from her bathroom.

In the corner of his mirror she sees a small black and white photo of two young boys, one of which looks like he could be Killian, dark unruly hair and a mischievous lift to his eyebrows. The other boy is taller, definitely older, but the resemblance uncanny. Brothers, if she was to guess. They’re sitting on the edge of a pier, tying a worn rope into knots, smiling brightly at whoever is behind the camera. She can’t help the pang in her heart at the sweet scene, unable to quell her envy for memories like this, family moments caught forever in time to cherish.

A soft knock on the door jars her from her longing, her fingers pulling back from the edges of the photo to tuck a stray curl back into her top knot.

“Everything okay in there?”

“Uh, yeah. Be right out.”

Unwilling to let melancholy set in, she sets her shoulders back and gets her head back in the game. Before moving to open the door she stops and looks down, her fingers fiddling with the top two buttons of his shirt for a moment before she moves to slide the plastic free from the fabric. She’s got a half dressed man waiting for her outside of that door and well, it’s been a long time and she’s curious to see if he might be up for the challenge.

The look on his face when he sees her in his clothes, however, makes her wonder if perhaps he won’t be able to handle it. He barely catches his jaw before it falls open, the bright blue of his eyes darkening as he tries to keep them focused on her face and not her cleavage peeking through her _(his)_ barely buttoned shirt.

“Eyes up, Sailor.”

 Her heartbeat picks up a bit when she sees him reach up to scratch behind his ear again, knowing she is affecting him and enjoying the fact that she can make someone as sexy as him nervous.

“Sorry, love. You just look far better in my clothes than I ever will.”

She leans against his doorjamb, her fingers running along the inside edge of her open collar as she smiles, raising her eyebrow at his boldness. _Well, two can play at that game._

“Oh, I don’t know. Those pants are working for you pretty well.”

It’s his turn to lift an eyebrow, stepping a bit closer as he cocks his head a bit to the side, his tongue peeking out to wet his lower lip as he regards her.

“So, Swan, are you tired or can I interest you in a nightcap?”

“I think a drink sounds like an excellent idea.”

He swivels to face back down the hallway that leads to his kitchen, bowing slightly as he gestures in front of him.

“After you, milady.”

“Well, aren’t you gallant?”

She shuffles past him, making sure to add a little extra sway to her hips, her bare feet cold on his hardwood floor.

“I prefer dashing rapscallion, love.”

“Oh, so you’re more of a pirate than a prince, then, huh?”

“Quite perceptive, Swan…”

‘Well, I’m no princess…where’s the liquor?”

His laugh is deep and full of life, making her smile to herself as his hand brushes against the curve of her back as he slips past her into the kitchen. She follows a few steps before planting her hip against the counter to watch him reach into the higher cabinets for his liquor bottles. Her eyes linger a bit on his happy trail that comes further into view at his movements, her lips tingling at the thought of pressing kisses along the muscles leading down…

“Eyes up, Swan.”

Despite the blush creeping up her neck that she’s sure he can see, she attempts to look up without any hint of embarrassment, but fails miserably when her eyes meet his. His eyebrow is raised so dramatically that she can’t help but laugh, amazing herself at how comfortable they seem to be in each other’s presence, despite the sexual energy that is practically pulsing between them.

“Hey, you’re the one who said he was dashing, remember? I’m just looking over the goods to see if I agree with your assessment.”

The bottle of rum in his hand slides along the counter as he steps a bit closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers as he reaches up to grab a few glasses from the open shelf above his sink.

“Oh really, love? And what conclusion did you come to?”

“Not bad…”

“Coming from a stunning creature, such as yourself, I’ll take _“not bad”_ as a compliment.”

She takes the small tumblers he is holding out to her, purposely brushing her fingers against his in the process.

“Perhaps you should.”

He’s firmly in her personal space now, the bottle he’s holding up between them the only thing stopping her breasts from brushing against his chest.

“Rum?”

“You are a pirate, seems appropriate.”

“Aye, my thoughts exactly.”

She could kiss him right here, right now and she doubts he would mind one bit. The way his eyes keep darting to her lips and back up again tells her that he’s having similar thoughts, probably a bit unsure as to the right move on his part. As much as he jokes about being a pirate, she can tell that underneath his outward cockiness lays a gentleman, one who offered his home to her as a refuge and not for a roll in the sack. She’s going to have to convince him that she’s fully on board with option two. Perhaps she’ll ease him into a bit…

“Okay, before it turns into talk like a pirate day in here, how about you crack that open and we get on with the drinking portion of the evening?”

He smiles wide and sets the bottle down next to her on the counter. Reaching into the freezer he pulls out his ice tray, cracking it open so he can add a few cubes to each glass.

“Hey, do you have any limes?”

“Aye, love, in the refrigerator in the door.”

Pushing herself from the counter, she retrieves a lime and proceeds to look around for a cutting board and a knife. Spotting what she needs, she looks over her shoulder at him, looking for approval before deciding to make herself useful. Catching her eye, he nods before turning to refill the ice tray in the sink. She bumps his hip as she joins him at the sink, pushing his hands out of the way so she can rinse the lime under the water.

It starts with a gentle flick of water from his fingers against her cheek. This turns into her retaliating by pulling the nozzle and aiming it in his direction, water collecting in the dark hair covering his chest and dripping down his abs. He wins the battle, however, when she finds herself shivering from the cold water and ice cubes he unceremoniously dumps over her head from the half-filled tray in his hands.

“Oh my GOD! I cannot believe you just did that!”

“Sorry love, you were asking for it.”

“I know, I know….but damn, that’s cold!”

“Here, let me help.”

Before he moves towards her he reaches over and shuts off the water, not fully trusting that she won’t make a last minute dive to get him back. Nozzle firmly back in place, he turns back to her, his eyes moving to focus on her hair as he steps closer.

“Ah, found an ice cube. Hold still, love.” He’s so near now that she can smell the musk of his aftershave and she doesn’t resist the urge to rest her fingertips lightly against his waist, deciding that easing into this was a bad, bad plan. His eyes flicker down to hers briefly at the contact, a small smile tugging at his lips as he reaches into her top knot to retrieve the offending ice cube. He doesn’t step back after tossing it into the sink, his fingers finding their way back to the curl that has escaped again, sparks definitely flying as he tucks it back behind her ear. He looks down at her, the desire she’d seen simmering before now at a boiling point, his lips parting slightly under her gaze.

“Better?”

She moves her hands forward, curling her fingers just under the waistband of his pants, the crisp hairs on his stomach tickling her skin as she pulls him towards her, his muscles contracting sharply as his warmth meets the chill of her fingers.  Her nose brushes his chin as she looks up at him slowly, her intent hopefully clear as to what she hopes will happen next.

“I think I could still use some warming up.”

He doesn’t disappoint. His hand at her ear moves to cradle the back of her head, holding her steady as his mouth finds hers in a kiss that’s pure passion, the groan passing between his lips into hers just about the sexiest thing she’s ever heard. His other hand is scorching against the skin of her back where it has found its way underneath the flannel, gentle pressure holding her firmly against him from hip to chest. One of her hands is caught between their bodies, pressed sinfully against his stomach and halfway down his pants, while the other is on a journey to map out the planes of his back. Her teeth drag lightly against the plump pad of his lower lip, desperate to taste and feel more of him, greedy for the slide of tongue against tongue. He shifts her head slightly, his mouth opening wider to fulfill her silent request, a small moan escaping unbidden as she loses herself further into the heat building between them with each passing second.

When she moves her fingers against his stomach he shudders, his mouth pulling back from hers just far enough to take a breath, his eyes still closed as he lets her explore the soft skin just under his waistband. His hand at her back moves down, his fingers sliding just under the elastic at her waist to pull her hips flush against his, leaving her no allusions as to his obvious arousal.

“Swan?” Her name escapes his lips in a ragged whisper, his breath hot against her cheek as his eyes open, a question evident behind his blown pupils as he focuses in on her.

Not entirely sure she can formulate words; she decides that perhaps she can demonstrate her answer in a way that leaves nothing to be misunderstood. Turning her hand so her palm is flat against his stomach, she slides her fingers down further inside his pants, taking him in hand at the same moment as she lifts her head to fuse her lips back to his, his deep guttural moan reverberating against her tongue as she takes control. He lets her stroke him for a few brief moments before his hands are grasping her backside, lifting her so he can set her on the counter beside the sink.

“Sorry, Swan, if you kept that up much longer I wouldn’t have been able to be much of a gentleman.”

“I thought you were a pirate.”

“Even a pirate knows that a lady should always go first, love.”


	3. be my savior...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you aren't into smut (smuff), stop reading now. That's pretty much all this chapter is. :) Enjoy!

"I was hoping it'd be you."

She can barely hear the words spoken into the soft skin of her neck through the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears, the scrape of his scruff as his mouth moves to her earlobe rough, yet completely and overwhelmingly arousing.

"What…oh…God…." Her head falls back against the cabinet behind her as he begins to lightly suck a mark behind her ear, his left hand having moved to her breast now tortuously tweaking her nipple through the fabric of her pajama top.

"In the hallway, Swan. I was hoping it was you making all that noise."

Before she can respond his mouth is on hers again, his tongue curling around hers as he completely devours her in a passionate assault. Needing an anchor, she slides her fingers through his hair, clinging tightly to the back of his head as she allows herself to drown in him, suddenly desperate for more, spurred on by their abundant physical chemistry. Her free hand snakes down his back, his muscles rippling under her fingers as she slides her fingers beneath his waistband to cup his ass, pulling him impossibly closer into the cradle of her thighs. The almost pained grunt that passes his lips breaks their kiss, his lust filled eyes searching hers as he rocks his hips forward, his right hand moving to free the few buttons of her shirt, rough fingers caressing the skin between her breasts as the fabric begins to part.

She wants to say something in response to his previous statement, but the look in his eyes has rendered her speechless. Never has she felt more desired in her life than she does right now. He looks almost lost in his passion for her, his lips slightly parted as if he wants to say something, but can't seem to find the words. Freeing her hand from the thick strands of his hair, she moves to cup his cheek, her thumb seeking and sliding along the soft pad of his bottom lip. She takes a sharp breath in when she feels the tip of his tongue run along her skin, his lips and teeth softly closing around her thumb as he slowly begins to suck. She's so lost in the feel of his mouth and the intensity of his gaze that she doesn't register her shirt being completely opened until his palm makes contact against the skin of her bare breast, the warmth of his hand a delicious contrast to her slightly damp skin from their water fight.

Releasing her thumb from his mouth, making sure to swirl his tongue around the tip once more for good measure, she watches as he finally allows his gaze to shift down to her now uncovered breasts, his intentions for where his tongue will go to work next abundantly clear to them both. Before he can lean down she moves forward, needing to take back some control and give as well as get pleasure, stop him from being the only active participant in their heated dance. Her lips connect with his in a kiss that is softer than intended, the soft push and pull somehow more intimate as she slowly tastes and explores. His hand moves from her breast to around her neck, his fingers sliding into her hair as she begins to make her move.

She smiles against his mouth at his intake of breath when her still damp thumb finds his nipple, her mouth having distracted him long enough to allow her to maneuver her hand between them and begin an exploration of her own. Pressing her fingernail against his sensitive skin, she swallows his breathy curse of pleasure as his mouth trembles slightly against hers, his obvious pleasure at her touch turning her on as never before with another man. The desire pooling between her thighs must be evident to him with his erection pressed firmly against her center, surprising her that the thin material separating them hasn't combusted with their combined heat.

"Emma…love…"

His forehead rests against hers as she drags her fingernails along the skin of his chest, his abdominal muscles contracting in anticipation of her touch as her fingers map the line of hair leading downwards. In a flash, she finds her hand pressed against the cabinet by her head, his fingers lacing between hers as he holds her firmly against the wood. Her protest dies on her lips when his head dips down and his mouth finally finds her breast, his tongue doing things to her nipple that may cause her to climax in an embarrassingly quick fashion. Not caring a damn that she's lost control again, she leans back, relishing in the warmth of his mouth against her sensitive skin and drag of his palm as he slides his free hand beneath the fabric at her thigh.

He lets go of her hand against the cabinet and her fingers slide into his hair, tightening against his scalp when his teeth clamp down lightly, his tongue coming back out to soothe and further sensitize everything in its wake. The cool air passes over her breast as his mouth retreats, a whimper escaping her lips at the loss of contact as she mindlessly tries to pull him back. She can feel the chuckle against her collarbone where his lips have found a new home, his hand now gently pushing her thigh to open her legs wider as he shifts slightly to the side. He raises his head to look at her, her fingers sliding to behind his neck so she can drag his mouth back to hers as his fingers tease the sensitive skin at the crease of her thigh beneath the fabric of the boxers.

"Touch me, Killian."

His thumb finds and strokes the sensitive bundle of nerves at her center with an accuracy that causes her body to shudder against him, her hands gripping his shoulders so hard that he will undoubtedly find fingerprints embedded in his skin tomorrow. She tries to kiss him, but his ministrations are so overwhelming that she finds herself panting against his mouth, his name passing between her lips as he presses harder and with purpose, her release one circle of his thumb away from crashing over her.

"Killian…oh fuck..."

"You are so bloody beautiful, Emma." His voice is thick with desire as he leans in, capturing her lips as he turns his hand, pressing his palm firmly against her center to send her blissfully over the edge. She cries against his lips as she trembles against him, pleasure coursing through her everywhere they touch, her body craving his warmth as she begins to come down from her high. His mouth slows against hers, lips nipping lightly as he moves his hand from her center to wrap her thigh around his waist. She lifts her other leg on her own, clinging tightly to him as she slowly comes back to herself, her hands releasing their grip on his shoulders to slide around his neck. Pulling her lips back from his she gives him a somewhat shy smile, odd when you think about what has just occurred between them.

"You really are a gentleman."

"Aye, love. But, I assure you, I enjoyed that just as much as you did."

Using her legs still wrapped around his waist, she pulls him forward, sliding her still sensitive core firmly against him, his hands coming down to grip the counter to steady himself at the contact.

Leaning forward she places her lips against his ear, her tongue lightly tracing his lobe before speaking. "Perhaps there are other enjoyable activities still in store for you."

"Bloody hell, love."

His hands are back at her waist, holding her tight as he lifts her from the counter, her hands gripping his neck as he walks them from the kitchen back down the hallway towards his bedroom. She takes this opportunity to latch on to his neck, her lips sucking a mark similar to the one she knows is behind her ear, the flexing of his palm against the small of her back evidence of his approval of her actions.

Before she realizes what is happening, his hand is cradling her neck and he's leaning her down on his bed, pulling her up the mattress before allowing his weight to settle against her. Moving his hand from behind her, he leans up on his elbow to look down at her, passion and something deeper,  _something more_  evident in his expression as their eyes lock in dark room, moonlight and the faint light from the hallway casting everything in a dim glow.

Her fingers come up to caress his jaw, applying gentle pressure until he gets the hint and leans down to kiss her. Her mouth parts beneath his on a sigh when her breasts press against his chest, the soft hair on his belly caressing her skin as he begins to press against her in an almost imperceptible rhythm. The heat building between them becomes too much and she needs to get free of her clothes, needs him to do the same. Her hands slide down his side, fingers grasping his waistband on each hip as she begins to push the fabric down his thighs.

"Off."

He chuckles, but lifts his hips far enough let her drag his pants the rest of the way down his legs with her feet. When the fabric bunches around his ankles he kicks them off before leaning back on his knees, his hands coming to rest on her waist to help her remove the boxers she is wearing. She's so lost in the sight of him naked before her that she doesn't have a chance to be nervous as he slides the fabric down her legs, his hands caressing the sensitive skin behind her knees before settling back on top of her. Before he can take control again, she reaches her hand down to lightly grasp the thick heat of him pressed against her belly, the silky softness of his skin under her palm a stark contrast to the steely passion behind his eyes as she caresses him with purpose.

"Gods, Emma…"

His hips begin rocking of their own accord, chasing the friction her hand is providing, her body moving underneath his as his head falls to her shoulder. His breath his hot on her skin as he pants against her, his hand moving to grip her ass and lift her towards him, her name escaping his lips in a desperate groan as she increases the speed of her ministrations.

"Love, stop…I need…."

Knowing what he is trying to say, she eases her hand from around him, sliding her palm against his belly and up his chest to lift his head from her shoulder.

"Condom?"

His lips crash into hers before he answers, obviously in need of some form of release before he can speak, his hips stuttering against hers as he seems to attempt to regain a bit of control. Releasing her lips, he lifts himself from her slowly so he can lean over her to reach into the top drawer of his nightstand. She hears the telltale tearing of foil before he's shifting back to lie against her, her fingers reaching out to wrap around the condom in his hand before he can work it on. His eyes darken above her as he leans back a bit on his knees, allowing her access, his mouth opening slightly as she slowly works the latex over him, her lips and tongue reaching for his nipple as she tries to make this moment as pleasurable for him as possible.

"Oh fuck, love, you're a bloody goddess… "

She can't help the smile that curves her lips against his skin, her tongue peeking out to give his nipple one more lick before leaning back to look up at him. What she sees is a man who's control is about to snap and she is oh so ready to be taken. Leaning back against the pillow she stretches beneath him, inviting him to join her with a crook of her finger curled in his direction.

His mouth descends on hers at the same time as his hand presses against her breast, kneading her flesh as he aligns their hips with his thighs and his free hand. One of her hands grips his waist as the other circles him, guiding him to her center until she can feel the tip of him press into her wet heat. Releasing him she grabs his ass, pulling him down as he slides deep, filling her slowly as he allows her adjust to whole of him.

As he begins to slide slowly against her, her breath catches; the feel of him so perfect and overwhelming, like nothing she has experienced before. Her hips begin to move in tandem with his, searching for the drag of skin against skin as tiny pinpoints of pleasure begin to build with each slide, each time he breathes her name against her ear, each rake of her fingernails against the skin of his back.

"Feels so good, Killian, don't stop…."

"Never, love…gods, never."

His tongue slides against hers as he picks up speed, his hips snapping against hers as he begins to lose control, his hand lifting her hip to change the angle so each thrust brushes against her in a way that is making her see stars. She feels her release building fast, sweat mingling each time the skin of their stomachs meets in their now frenzied dance, her ankles locking around his waist as her muscles begin to clamp around him as she falls over the edge.

Her teeth close on her lower lip as she comes, her fingers grasping the sheet beneath her as he rides her through her orgasm. His hand finds her mouth, pulling her lip from between her teeth with his thumb as he looks down at her, his release imminent as his hips pump faster, pleasure washing over his face as he groans out her name against her lips. His movements slow as he leans in to kiss her, breathing heavily between caresses as he finally settles his full weight against her, pressing a hot, open mouthed kiss to her neck before leaning his head against the pillow beside her.

"Bloody hell, Emma. That was…."

"Fucking amazing."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, love."

He lifts himself slightly, leaning on one elbow so he can look down at her. She watches as he brushes a sweaty hair from her forehead, obvious affection behind his eyes as gazes at her, a small smile turning the corners of his mouth.

"If you're ever in need of my services slaying a spider again, my dearest Swan, I am at your beck and call."

"Is that so?"

"Aye, I'm yours."

She senses that there is a blossoming truth behind those words that goes far beyond the teasing nature in which he is speaking them now, but for some reason she isn't feeling the telltale need to up and run. It's been a long time since she's let someone get close to her, but for some reason, she thinks that maybe, _just maybe_ , Killian might actually know how to protect her heart. Perhaps she just needs to take a leap of faith and let him try?

"My own personal savior, I like the sound of that."


End file.
